Brothers Conflict (BroCon)
by LouisAsahinaBrothersConflict
Summary: Ema Hinata is loved by all her siblings. Some events in this story might be based on the real episodes of Brothers Conflict. It is a harem type story. I don't own Brothers Conflict. Please read! Don't forget to put reviews and favorite it! Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1: Start

Yo minna~! Just new here but I publish stories at other websites such as Wattpad.  
I'm an OTAKU and I'm proud of it. I thought that my first story should be Brothers Conflict or BroCon. Not so sure why, I hope you like it!

**~~~CHAPTER 1~~~**

Ema's POV

It's been a while since I was like this. Just sitting and feeling the wind and breeze is the best! But since I moved here to my brothers, I seldomly do this. Sure I love being together with them, I feel like a family. Louis-san said that it's not about the blood, it's the heart. I guess that's true. Oh by the way where's Juli?

I looked for Juli, leaving the nice grass and wind.

End of Ema's POV

Ema kept on searching for Juli, she kept on calling "Juli! Where are you?! Juli!" She was the only one in the apartment so it's weird that Juli will leave her side. Who wouln't be worried if someone who claims to protect you will just dissapear without saying anything? She was worried, very worried.

Suddenly she heard a voice in the kitchen, She came to look who it was. She was surprised to see Ukyo cooking. She taught no one was at home.

Ema walked closer to Ukyo and asked him " Ukyo-san, I taught you were at work? You didn't tell me." Ukyo looked back at her while cutting some potatoes "Ohaha, gomen." He apologized. " It seems that my case finished earlier than expected."

Ema opened the fridge to get water. " Did you win it?" Ukyo just looked down. You can tell that he is dissapointed. That's what caught Ema's atention. She moved closer to Ukyo and gave him a hug. Even though Ukyo didn't answer she new he lost. It was simply because of his expresion.

" He was inoccent. I know he was! I trust him. But even after I did my best we lost, I let an inoccent man get jailed. What kind of lawyer am I?" Ukyo said and huged Ema back. He didn't want to let her go. He tightened his hug. It was like Ema was being crushed but she let him do that, due to the depression Ukyo felt. They were silent, no one was talking and they only remained huging each other. Ema rested her face to his chest. Because of that all depression felt by Ukyo suddenly turned to a feeling of hotness, his heartbeat was irregular. It was beating very fast. He didn't even know why. He was feeling red and an impression of burning.

Since Ema was resting her head to Ukyo's chest she felt that Ukyo's heartbeat was fast. It was making a sound so fast. Ema looked up to Ukyo but Ukyo evetually, looked away. It was pretty obvious, he was blushing. He didn't want Ema to see him blush. If she saw him blush, some feeling might be just too obvious.

Ema moved away from Ukyo and said " Ukyo-san, next time you have a case let me know. I'll come for you. And about how you lost don't feel bad about it, he might have been inoccent but you did everything you could. Nothings wrong if you did your best right?" Ukyo just nodded but he was looking in another direction. His face was still red.

Before Ema could leave Ukyo said "Wait, you don't have to be so formal. I'm your Onii-san, call me Kyo-nii. Like all the others do." He finally looked at Ema because he was assured that he didn't look red. And he was right, he wasn't blushing anymore. Ema smiled at him and said "Yes Kyo-nii! Well I'll find Juli, I don't know where he is. Bye."

Ema got to the second floor but he still didn't find Juli. When he heard the word "Chi!" She turned to look around and saw Louis holding Juli. She ran towards Juli and took him in her arms. " I was worried about you! You didn't tell me where you are."

Juli replied "Sorry Chi, Louis and I taught of a way to defend you against those wolves. The Protect Chi-chan Club had a meeting.". "Ne, Chi-chan can I fix your hair?" Louis asked her sister. "Of course, but why? There isn't any occation. And I might be consuming your time. I know you are very busy with your work. You only seldomly sleep, eat or go home." Ema said worrying.

"Wha, your worried for me. That makes me happy." Louis smiled "But don't worry, I'm fine. People might think that being a hairdresser is easy. It's kind of a hard work tough. So, can I?" He moved closer to Ema. Ema got confused "Uhm, what will you do?" she moved back. "I'm going to fix your hair." Louis said, Louis didn't understand why because after he said that he will fix Ema's hair, for some reason Ema was at ease.

They both walked to Ema's room. Juli said that he will go outside to get some fresh air. Juli trusts Louis more than anyone of the brothers. It knows that Ema is safe with Louis so he left them together.

After fixing Ema's hair Louis sat on Ema's bed. "Can I sit for a while?" Louis asked. Ema just nodded. "Chi-chan, how is everything?" That caught Ema's atention. "What do you mean Louis-san?"

" I mean, about the family, first you were lonely for years, second, you transfered here together with us, and you learned that you were adopted. How did you cope with the situation?"  
"I don't really know." she looked down "But you said we are a family, it's not by blood. It's just by this" she pointed to her heart.  
Louis smiled, it gave him a relief. " You know. I coudn't sleep much because of you. I kept on thinking how you'll cope with the situation. I guess I underestimated you. My beloved little sister"

Louis gave her a peck on the cheek and hugged her. That made Ema blush. "How about you? How are you coping with the situation, Louis-san?" he let her go and laid on her bed.

"It's simple, don't think about the things that you aren't similar with your sibling. Think about those that you are similar with. If you feel lonely express it to others, they always, and always will make you feel at home." Louis answered her question

Ema tried to hold back but she coudn't, her curiosity is killing her. " Then uhm, do you know your real family? Or are you searching for them?"

That question seemed to piss Louis of so he stood up and opened the door. "Gomen, can't answer that." After saying that he left the room. Ema was thinking if Louis had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess

**~~~CHAPTER 2~~~**

Another day has occured and a miracle is happening now. Simply because the brothers are complete. No more no less. Natsume said that he'd be staying in the apartment to bond with the others more. They were all eating at the dining table and all of them are free for 1 week.

"Oh, looks like our schedule matches. Why don't we take this 1 week opportunity to bond more?" Masaomi said, as the eldest he really is responsible. Watari playfully asked " Maa-chan, where are we going? To the beach! To another country?" He was excited more than anyone since he was the youngest.

Yusuke liked the idea to go to the beach so he said " I'm in favor of going to the beach!" Fuuto quickly wanted to tease Yusuke so he replied " Yusuke-nii! You just want to see big sis in a swim suit, so you wanted to go to the beach! I suggest to another country so that I won't be recognized by other people."

Yusuke replied " It's fine if you want to go to another country, get lost! I don't care about you anyway!" before a fight sparks between Yusuke and Fuuto, Tsubaki controlled both of them. "Hey! For the 153th time! Don't fight over silly things. Learn to be mature!"

"Yes, yes. Mature like Tsubaki right?" Natsume added to tease Tsubaki. Tsubaki easily got angry with Natsume. Iori and Subaru weren't talking, it disturbed the sibling.

" Oi, oi. What's the problem? Your girlfriend said you suck at making out?" Kaname whispered to Iori. It made Iori blush rapidly. He denied it with full force "What?! I don't even have a girlfriend! Kana-nii, you BAKA!

Azusa got tired of hearing Natsume and Tsubaki fight in exchange of words, so he just drove his attention to Iori and Kaname. "Iori, it's the first time I saw a yandere say baka." Azusa told Iori. Iori was too annoyed so he just looked at another direction.

Subaru on the other hand was as quiet as hell, he was just looking and listening to everyone talking. Then his stare was at Ema, but he didn't attend to it and quickly swayed his stare. He was feeling awkward, he said to himself he coudn't take this anymore. He was feeling out of place. Masaomi and Wataru are playing. Ukyo is serving food. Kaname keeps on teasing Iori. Hikaru was using his laptop and playing with a chart called "Brothers Conflict" Azusa, Natsume, and Tsubaki are talking about something. Louis was talking to Juli. Subaru doesn't really understand how his Louis-nii talks with the knight of Ema. Yusuke and Fuuto kept on arguing. And there's Ema, like Subaru they were both quiet.

While those things are spinning around his head, someone suddenly whispers to him. "You know, you can always speak if you want to. Don't just think about it all the time.". Subaru quickly turned to see who it was. It was just Hikaru teasing him.

"What do you want?"

"Don't take all of it inside, speak."

"You can't control me."

"I'm not controlling you! I have the authority to do that since I'm your older brother."

Subaru just ignored Hikaru. he didn't want to hear more oh him. He new that Hikaru was trying to help him but he just doesn't care.

After about 20 minutes more of arguing and the noise they created, they finally settled down to talk about their time to spend for 1 week.

" I said let's do it out of Japan. I want a break from all those fans." Fuuto said while drinking water. "It's too expensive!" Yusuke said

"Out of Japan!"

"Japan!"

"Another country!"

"Here in Japan!"

Ukyo stoped them from fighting he suggested "Why don't we use votes. The most votes will win. Just race your hand if your in favor of anything. That way it's fair right?" Masaomi agrees with Ukyo " I agree with that. So no one would say it wasn't fair."

Kaname also suggested "Are there any places you would want to go aside from the beach and out of Japan?" wataru raised his hand "Me! Let's go to a playground! I want to play." Louis patted Wataru's head, since they were sitting beside each other.

" We can't just go to the playground. It's only once in a year we can bond togethter fully for one week. Full because Chi-chans here now. So let's make it more special. Gomen, Wataru-chan." Louis explained to him. You can tell that Wataru is dissapointed but he understood Louis.

" So any more places?" Hikaru asked for assurance. No one answered, a sin that they will now proceed with voting.

"Alright who wants to go to the beach?" Ukyo asked. **Seven person** raised their hand. " To another country?" **Seven person **also rasied their hand.

" So what do we do now? A tie is a tie!" Tsubaki said playfully. Natsuma taught of a good idea " Since Ema is here, why don't we let her chose? She's our princess." Natsume knelt and kissed Ema's hand. Ema was blushing and so was Natsume.

"But why is it supposed to be me?" Ema asked her siblings.

All of them replied at the same time "**Because your our Princess!"**

_So where will Ema choose to go? Please continue on reading and please follow, review, or vote for it. Thanks!_


End file.
